My Diamond
by RedFarron
Summary: Im not the owner of the Final Fantasy , just wanna make a story about all characters , specially Vincent And Lucrecia if you dont like , hate me :3 im okay so , this is gonna be a long story , you can review *if you want*
1. Chapter 1

**"My Diamond"**

"Vincent !"

"Ehmm, kita berjumpa lagi , Lucretia …"

"Maafkan aku Vincent !"

"Tidak , seharusnya aku lah yang meminta maaf kepadamu"

"Sampai Jumpa lagi Vincent !"

************ kringggggggggggggggggggggg **********

Suara ponsel Vincent pun berdering , "ahhhhh selalu mimpi itu" ucap Vincent dan kemudian ia mengangkat panggilan tsb .

"Selamat Pagi Tuan Valentine , saya cuman mau memastikan agar anda tidak lupa dengan rapat nanti siang"

"mmmmmh" lalu Vincent menutup panggilanya

Tampaknya yang menelfon Vincent adalah Elena , yah pasukan Turks

Kemudian Vincent bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar mandinya , ia berhenti sebentar karena ada cermin di kamar mandinya tsb, ia mendekati cermin tsb , "cermin tak pernah berbohong,itu tak berlaku bagi orang yang tak bisa melihat" ucap Vincent dan kemudian ia memandangi dirinya di cermin , "Apakah sebenarnya aku ini?" kata Vincent kemudian ia membuka kran air yang ada didepanya , dan membasuh mukanya , setelah itu ia mand. Beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah rapi , dengan jass hitamnya dan selalu membawa pistolnya , yah pistol itu adalah temanya , tangan robot nya itu membuatnya sedikit Nampak aneh ketika ia tak memakai pakaian biasanya .

Ia pergi keluar dari rumahnya , dan berjalan menuju ke kantor pusat Shin-Ra, tapi ditengah perjalananya ia tiba tiba berhenti dan membalikan badan dan meloncat ke gedung dan berlari melompati gedung gedung di Midgar , nampaknya Vincent tak akan menghadiri rapat tsb, usianya tak menghalangi kecepatanya dalam bergerak , yah meskipun ia sudah tua tapi ia masih terlihat seperti anak muda , tubuhnya telah mati , ia adalah kelinci percobaan dari HoJo . membuat dia menjadi monster , diburu oleh pasukan Deepground beberapa tahun yang lalu , karena sebuah Omega itu , begitupun dengan ingatanya yang selalu teringat dengan masa lalu yang ia anggap kelam . nampaknya ia berlari keluar dari midgar , entah yang ada di fikiranya .

Midgar kini telah berubah , yah walaupun tempatnya tak berubah sama sekali , malahan banyak bangunan yang rusak di sector sectornya , setelah kejadian di Advent Children , dengan adanya wabah geostigma , penyakit yang mengerikan , kebanyakan yang terserang adalah anak anak , begitu juga dengan cloud yang pernah terkena geostigma di tangannya. Ditambah serangan besar besaran dari tentara Deepground di Dirge Of Cerberus , tapi kini planet Gaia sedikit tenang dari sebelumnya karena konsentrasi Lifestreamnya sudah teratur , dan Pihak Shin-Ra juga sudah berjanji agar tidak melakukan percobaan lagi , yah Shin-Ra kini telah berubah , sejak dibawah pimpinan Rufus Shinra , mungkin ia juga telah sadar , dan meminta maaf atas yg telah dilakukan oleh ayahnya dan ia sebelumnya .

AVALANCHE pun sudah pecah , anggotanya kini telah memiliki kesibukan sendiri, Barret memutuskan untuk pergi berkelana dan menemukan jati dirinya bersama dengan Cid , mereka berkelana sambil mengobati penyakit geostigma yang di derita orang diluaran sana , dengan menaiki kapal terbang Cid ia mengelilingi Gaia , sebelumnya Barret telah berpamitan dengan anak angkatnya , "Marlene Wallace" yah gadis kecil yang lucu itu di titipkan kepada Cloud dan Tifa , dan kemudian ia memulai perjalanan hidup barunya .

Yuffie pun kembali ke Negara asalnya , "Wutai" dengan membawa beberapa materia itu untuk mengobati penderita geostigma di wutai , ia pun dijuluki dokter oleh penduduk wutai .

Sith bersama dengan nanaki pergi untuk mencari arti hidup mereka , karena mereka sedikit aneh , tergolong hewan bukan , karena mereka bisa berbicara . kabar dari beberapa orang kalau mereka bilang ada sebuah desa baru di balik sebuah bukit tinggi , untuk sampai kesana harus memasuki sebuah terowongan atau juga bisa dengan menaiki balon udara/kapal terbang , disana ada padang savanna yang cukup luas beserta kolam kolam air , dan dihuni oleh binatang binatang seperti chochobos , felyne dan Lynian , dan juga mahluk seperti nanaki . yah mungkin mereka menemukan kehidupan nya disana .

Cloud sekarang menjadi seorang yang sibuk , dengan bisnisnya "Strife delivery Service" . mengantarkan barang dari klienya ke seluruh penjuru di Gaia , Tifa juga sibuk dengan mengurusi "7th Heaven" ia menjadi pelayan di bar nya yang sangat ramai pengunjung , mereka juga sudah bisa menyekolahkan Marlene dan Denzel , Marlene juga membantu mereka menjadi penerima telfon untuk Strife delivery service punya cloud, begitupun dengan denzel yang terkadang membantu tifa di bar nya .

Sedangkan Vincent kini menjadi penembak jitu shin-ra , untuk memburu teroris , melindungi orang orang penting di shin-ra saat ada acara acara . ia juga di minta untuk menjadi pelatih/guru bagi para tentara shin-ra , yah kini ia menjadi soldier 1st class. Mungkin itu adalah kebahagian menjadi soldier 1st class seperti angeal , genesiss , sepiroth , zack ataupun cloud yang tidak secara resmi menjadi soldier 1st class , tapi Vincent tak begitu peduli tentang profesinya , karena dulu ia juga bagian dari Turks , ia juga bekerja dengan World Regenesis Organization (WRO) dengan temanya Reeve . ia hanya ingin hidup seperti orang normal biasanya

Vincent pun terhenti di tempat dimana ada sebuah bunga bunga yang tumbuh di sebuah dataran bukit yang tandus , itu adalah tempat zack menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya , ia mendekati tempat itu dan tiba tiba menekuk lutut dan memegangi bunga disitu , "Hemmmh , Apa kabarmu zack ? pasti sekarang kau bahagia disana ? apalagi sekarang kau bisa mendekati aerith tanpa ada misi , dan aerith juga tak dikejar kejar oleh shin-ra lagi" ucap Vincent dan kemudian ia duduk menghadap kea rah Midgar.

"Hari ini sedikit aneh" omel Vincent , sepertinya memang benar karena di atas midgar terlihat awan hitam menggumpal di sisi utara midgar , dan di selatan sangat cerah , sekarang jam 09:35 dan rapat dimulai jam 10:00 , sepertinya ia memang tak akan datang .

Terdengar sebuah suara motor di arah jalan menuju midgar , ia melihat kea rah itu dan kemudian motor itu berbalik dan menuju ke Vincent. Nampaknya itu adalah suara motor finrir modifan Cloud , beberapa menit kemudian suara itu berhenti dan suara langkah kaki anak laki laki itu terdengar mendekatinya .

"Apa kabar , Cloud ?" sapa Vincent , dengan tetap menghadap kearah midgar

"Yah beginilah Vincent !" sahut cloud kemudian ia berdiri disamping Vincent

"Jadi? Apa yang kaulakukan disini?" Tanya cloud

"hmmmh , aku hanya mengunjungi tempat sahabatmu" jawab Vincent

"kau tidak sibuk ?" kata cloud sambil berjalan kembali kearah finrirnya

"tidak juga , darimana kau?" jawab Vincent

"CEKLAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" bunyi cloud menutup bagasi finrirnya sambil membawa 2 botol minuman

"emmmh dari kota sebelah" jawab cloud sambil berjalan kea rah Vincent kembali

"ini ! minumlah" kata cloud , menawarkan ia minuman dan kemudian dia duduk di samping Vincent

"hmmmg h , blue 79 ! kau tak berubah cloud" sahut Vincent

"yahh begitulah , tadi aku membelinya di bar nya johny (JoHonny's Heaven)" jawab cloud

"apakah dirumahmu tidak ada ?"

"sebenarnya aku belum pulang dari mengantar barang" kata cloud sambil meneguk minumanya

Tiba tiba bunyi gemuruh di awan , dan awan pu meneteskan air satu persatu , beberapa detik kemudian turunlah hujan , cukup deras . tapi mereka masih tetap duduk disitu.

"oohh tidak ! Air ini begitu dinging" kata cloud sambil tertawa

"hemmh yah hari ini cukup aneh" sahut Vincent

"KRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" suara ponsel cloud pun berbunyi dan ada e-mail dari Marlene

*Isi dari email*

"Hallo Cloud ! Kamu dimana ? ada barang yang harus kau antar lagi , oh ya cloud apa kau membawa oleh oleh ?

Kali ini aku mengirimi kamu e-mail, dan tidak menelfonmu karena aku kemarin telah belajar mengetik :D , Tifa mengajariku haha , dia sangat baik ^^

Ya sudah cloud cepat kembali ya ^^ sampai jumpa di rumah . . ."

Cloud membacanya sambil sedikit tertawa , dan kemudian ia memasukan kembali ponselnya, dan berpamitan kepada vincent

"mmmmh Vincent , sepertinya aku harus kembali" kata cloud pada Vincent

"yahhh senang bertemu denganmu kawan!" jawab Vincent

"sampai jumpa"kata cloud sembari ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke finrirnya.

"oh yah , trimakasih blue wine nya" sahut Vincent

Cloud pun tersenyum dan berjalan , tiba tiba ia berhenti saat ia berada dsamping bunga bunga itu tumbuh , "Maaf Zack! Aku minum disini" kata cloud dalam hatinya , kemudian ia kembali ke finrinya dan menaiki motor keren itu. Cloud pun pergi dari situ , kini Vincent sendirian ditempat itu , merenungi nasibnya .

*******************************To Be Continue***********************


	2. The Conference

"Oh ya ! terimakasih blue winenya … cloud"

Cloud pun berjalan dan tersenyum , lalu ia berhenti saat berada di samping bunga bunga itu , "Maaf Zack! Aku Minum disini" kata cloud dalam hatinya , lalu ia naik ke finrir nya dan bergegas pergi dari situ…"

CHAPTER II

Vincent masih duduk termenung di tempat itu, entah apa yang difikirkanya . di rumahnya , ia meninggalkan ponselnya . banyak panggilan masuk yang tak terjawab , yah itu jelas dari Shin-Ra.. Vincent memang sengaja tidak membawa ponselnya..

******************* DI KANTOR TSENG **************************************

Tseng mulai kesal karena beberapa kali menghubungi Vincent tapi tidak di angkat , lalu ia memutuskan untuk memanggil Reno dan Rude

"Senpai ? ada apakah ?" Tanya reno saat ia memasuki ruanganya

"Cari Vincent , sudah beberapakali aku menelfonya tapi tak ada jawaban" jawab Tseng

"Baiklah , akan kami laksanakan" jawab Reno dan Rude seacara bersamaan

"Jika sudah ketemu , tolong kau hubungi aku karena ada sesuatu yang penting" kata tseng

"Hmmmmh" gumam Rude , lalu mereka berdua pergi dari ruangan tsb dan mencari Vincent ….

***************** DI RUANG RAPAT SHIN-RA COMPANY ***************************

Kursi itu masih kosong , mereka menunggu kedatangan sang Soldier itu , tapi ia tak kunjung datang .

"Elena ! ini sudah jam 10 lewat 45 menit , dan dimana Vincent ?" kata Rufus yg memecah keheningan ruangan rapat .

"Mmmmh , Maaf Pak Presiden sudah saya hubungi beberapa kali tapi tak ada jawaban , dan Tseng sudah mengutus Reno dan Rude untuk mencarinya" Jawab Elena

"Hemmmmh , kemana kau Vincent … tiada pilihan lain kecuali dirimu , semua soldier 1st class telah mati , Cloud mungkin tidak mau lagi untuk melakukan misi" gumam rufus

******************** DI TEMPAT VINCENT ************************************

Vincent masih termenung di tempat itu , di bawah hujan . kemudian ia mulai berfikir untuk kembali ke rumahnya dan tidur , karena di saat tertidur ia dapat melihat orang yang di cintainya lagi . kemudian ia bangkit dan berlari kea rah midgar dan pergi ke rumahnya ….

******************** DI BAGIAN RENO DAN RUDE ********************

Reno dan Rude pun menerbangkan helicopter mereka dan mencari Vincent , mereka mencari ke rumah Vincent . setelah memakirkan helicopter mereka , mereka berjalan ke rumah ..

Reno : "Menurutmu dia dirumah rude?"

Rude : "hmmmmh.. aku tak tau" jawab rude

Reno : "Aku berani bertaruh dua botol wine untuk dia tidak ada di rumah" mengajak rude

Rude : "Lupakan…" sahut rude lalu ia mengetuk pintu rumah Vincent

"TOK TOK TOK"

Reno : "Rumah yang kecil untuk seorang soldier 1st class" gumam reno

Setelah mengetok pintu berkali kali rude akhirnya kesal dan mendobrak pintu tsb .

Rude : "Kau ! cari di sana dan aku akan ke atas"

Reno : "Hmmmmh baiklah…"

Setelah memeriksa ruanganya mereka tak menemukan Vincent , dan rude Cuma menemukan sebuah ponsel dengan beberapa kali panggilan yang tak terjawab .

Rude : "Sepertinya dia memang sengaja tidak datang" kata rude sambil melihatkan reno ponsel Vincent

Reno:"yahhhhh, lalu kita cari dimana lagi? Diluar sedang hujan" sahut reno dan kemudian ia duduk di kursi

Vincent pun sampai di depan rumahnya , ia sedikit kaget karena pintu rumahnya terbuka , ia kemudian mengendap endap di terasnya .. dan menyergap orang yang telah membobol rumahnya dengan menodongkan Cerberus nya "Angkat tangan kalian" kata Vincent .

Lalu reno memalingkan wajahnya dan kaget kalau itu Vincent .

Reno : "wow … akhirnya kau datang" sambil mengangkat tanganya

Vincent : "Apa kalian tak pernah belajar sopan santun" sambil memasukan pistolnya kembali ke tempatnya

Reno: "yahh maaf Vincent , kami sudah mengetuk berkali kali dan rude mulai muak , ya jadi dia mendobraknya…"

Vincent: "Hemmh , jadi ada apa kalian mencariku"

Rude : "kau din anti oleh tuan presiden di ruang rapat , tentu saja dengan yang lainya …"

Vincent : "Rapat? Sebenarnya aku juga sudah muak dengan kegiatan itu, jadi tadi aku pergi"

Reno : "tunggu sebentar , aku akan menelfon senpai" mengambil ponsel di saku celananya

Tseng : "Reno! Apa kau menemukanya?"

Reno : "naahhh aku sudah menemukan dia senpai…"

Tseng : "berikan ponselmu ke dia…"

Reno : "Baiklah …" jawab reno sambil memeberikan ponselnya ke Vincent

Tseng : "Vincent ! aku tau kau sudah jadi soldier 1st class , tapi disiplinmu harus tetap seperti dulu .."

Vincent : "hmmmh "

Tseng : "baiklah kapan kapan saja memarahimu , sekarang akan kuhubungkan kau dengan Elena, tunggu sebentar" ..

Beberapa waktu kemudian

Elena : "Tuan Vincent, apa kau disana?"

Vincent : "yahhh , ada apa?"

Tiba tiba Rufus meminta ponsel Elena , karena ia ingin berbicara denganya …

Rufus : "Vincent ! cepatlah ke kantor !"

Vincent : "Baiklah" jawab Vincent lalu ia memberikan ponselnya kembali

Vincent: "sekarang pergilah !" Vincent mengusir dua pasukan Turks itu .

Reno : "hemmmh baiklah" keluar dari rumah Vincent

Vincent pun menutup rumahnya tanpa menguncinya , karena rusak dibobol oleh si botak bertubuh kekar itu (a.k.a Rude) dan pergi ke kantor Rufus …..

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat , suara sepatu berwarna emas itu sangat keras . rufus pun tau kalo itu Vincent , ruang rapat telah sepi karena mereka sudah muak menunggu sang soldier 1st class nya , tinggal rufus , tseng , Elena dan seorang misterius yang di perban seperti mumi , tetapi mata dan mulutnya masih terlihat . kemudian munculah seorang soldier dari pintu yang terbuka itu .

Rufus : "akhirnya kau datang juga … Vincent"

Vincent: "Ada apa?"

Rufus: "lihatlah dia" sambil menunjuk seorang misterius tadi

Vincent : "siapa dia?"

Rufus : "temanmu.."

Kemudian Vincent mendekat ke seorang misterius tadi, melihat senyum itu , ia teringat dengan temanya yang membawa tongkat panjang itu.

Vincent : "Cid?..." kata Vincent

Cid : "hemmmmh …."

Rufus : "dia masih belum bisa berbicara banyak , karena perbanya"

Vincent : "kenapa denganya ?" Tanya Vincent

Rufus : "dia dan barret di serang oleh sesosok mahluk yang sangat cepat , kapal terbang mereka hancur karena serangan mahluk itu … untunglah ada orang yang menolong mereka dan Tseng di hubungi oleh orang yang menolong tsb" rufus bercerita

"Aku mengutus Sith dan nanaki untuk mencari siapa mahluk tsb , dan aku telah menghubungi Yuffie dan tentunya WRO , Aku belum bisa menghubungi Cloud , karena ia jelas tidak mau kesini karena kesibukanya " sahut rufus

Vincent : "Jadi dimana Barret ? dan seperti apakah mahluk tsb ?"

Cid : "To tolong s se seorang buka kan perbban ini" sahut cid dengan nada sulit berbicara

Elena : "tapi tuan , luka anda masih basah"

Cid : "Ayolah…"

Elena : "baiklah" jawab Elena lalu menggunting perban yang ada di kepalanya .

Cid : "Akhirnya aku bisa berbicara dengan bebas , perban sialan ini membuatku susah berbicara …" kata cid dengan lega

"Barret ada di rumah sakit , Lukanya cukup parah , dia masih koma dan Aku belum memberitahu si Marlene .. hohhhh sungguh menyedihkan jika dia tau kalo barret sedang sakit" omel Cid

Vincent : "lebih baik kita memberitahu dia" sahut Vincent

Rufus : "jadi ceritakan lebih jelas lagi cid.."

Cid : "emmmh , jadi saat aku dan barret melintas di daerah utara , aku dan barret melihat seseorang , tampak tak jelas walau ku lihat dengan teropong , ia memiliki sayap , tapi sayapnya seperti sayap kelelawar , seperti kau saat berubah Vincent , lalu aku mendekat ke arah dia , mungkin sekitar 50 meter an lalu mahluk itu terbang kea rah kami dan menebas pedangnya kea rah mesin kapal kita , aku sempat melihat rambutnya yang putih … kiukira dia adalah kadaj , tapi tak mungkin dia karena gayanya sangat berbeda …"

Vincent : "Weiss?"  
Rufus : "Bukankah kau sudah membunuhnya?"

Vincent : "Yah … tapi mungkin saja ia bisa bangkit … tapi mana mungkin ?"

Rufus : "Apakah kau benar benar telah membunuhnya ?"

Vincent : "tentu saja .."

Rufus : "Apa mungkin dia …. Seperti yang dilakukan sepiroth ?"  
Vincent : "dia buka manusia …. Seperti sepiroth"

Rufus: "kau benar … tapi dia datang dari planet lain kan ?"

Vincent : "Reeve bilang begitu… kau bisa hubungkan aku dengan WRO?"

Rufus : "tentu saja bisa , Elena hubungkan dengan WRO …" perintah rufus ke Elena "hemmmh dia seperti Jenova .. bukankah begitu ?"

Vincent : "kau benar … tapi kita harus memastikanya dahulu…"

Elena : "Tersambung !... silahkan berbicara tuan …" Elena pun menyela pembicaraan tsb

Reeve : "Reeve di sini , ada apa ? Vincent"

Vincent : "Reeve , apa kita bisa bertemu ? ada sesuatu yang penting dan kukira ini juga akan menjadi sebuah perang jika tidak kita tangani"

Reeve : "hemmmh yah aku bisa , kita bertemu dimana ?"

Rufus : "7th Heaven ! jam 6 malam .."

Reeve : " Baiklah , nanti aku kesana ! …"

Rufus : "Kita akan membicarakan hal ini di rumah cloud"

Vincent : "Baiklah … api sebelumnya aku akan pergi menjenguk barret .."

Cid : " yah , dia ada di kamar 3 lantai ke-2 di ruang ICU"

Vincent : "Baiklah … selamat tinggal"

Vincent pun perlahan pergi dari ruangan tsb dan kerumah sakit , untuk menjenguk barret

*************************** **TO BE CONTINUE ***************************************


End file.
